Goodbye: Harry's Journey
by kmsutton92
Summary: Yes, I've decided to provide some backstory for Goodbye. Told in Harry's POV. This is a songfic, because the radio won't stop playing the song and I thought that it fit. I suggest that you read Goodbye first, if you haven't already.


**/Disclaimer/**

**I still own nothing except creativity.**

**/Author's Note/**

**One of my friends read Goodbye, and wondered where Harry was andhow Harry felt about all of this. I only gave clips of his thoughts in Goodbye, so after listening to this song, I decided to write this to let my readers know some of what he was up to while Ginny was worrying herselfsick. I just thought this song fit. You don't /have/ to read Goodbye first, but I strongly suggest it.**

The storm had stopped, and only a light drizzle tapped the windowpane of her bedroom window. I stopped walking and turned, pausing to look at the house on last time. I couldn't see her, but I had known that she was there. I knew she was watching me. My eyes flicked back up to her window, hoping to catch one last glance of her. All I saw was a fiery mass of red hair, but it was enough. I turned on the spot, leaving her watching the grass.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

That was nearly four months ago, a hundred days now. A hundred days since I snuck into her room and said goodbye. A hundred days since the last time I saw her, since the last time I took in the sweet scent of roses that lingered around her hair. People have pointed me in directions to go, but most of them are just lies, false directions that lead me farther from my goal. Clearly I can trust no one.

I'm finding it a lot harder to keep going, it's a lot harder to continue on my way when I keep thinking of the warm fires and hot meals of Hogwarts. It's getting colder now, and a decent meal is hard to come by when you're in hiding. It's hard to keep going, knowing that they'll all welcome me back with open arms, knowing that she's waiting for me to come back, and that when I do she'll wrap her arms around me…

I shift positions slightly on the hard ground. It really has gotten cold. We're miles away from each other now. I'm miles away from her face; from her touch… it's enough to drive a man insane. Still, while she's the one thing that could make me give up, she's the reason I keep going, the reason I fight. I know that in order for her to truly be safe, I have to finish this.

I've found a way to cope though, and suddenly the ground isn't as hard, the night isn't as cold. Everything seems to be looking up as I close my eyes and fill my mind with her. Her face smiles at me through the darkness of my mind and the night, and suddenly she's right there. We're together again, even if it's only in my dreams.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

She's not here, and I'm as lonely as a man could possibly be. I'm cut off from my friends, from the people I count as my family, and by the ones that I love. Still, even though I'm living without her at the moment, she's on my mind.

I think about her constantly, and though I'm here without her, she's with me in my dreams, pulling me through. For tonight, and every night since I've left, there's no war. When I close my eyes, it's only the two of us, and that's all that matters.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

So now the miles continue to separate us, taking me farther and farther away from her. Seven months now since I last saw her, and though I manage to write her weekly, and she writes back, it's never enough, and it's not the same. I live day by day, just waiting for it to be over. I destroyed one of the Horcruxes yesterday, and nearly killed myself in the process. I didn't mention this to her though.

I really hope that everything will get better. I know it will, after he's dead, and I hope I'm there to enjoy the freedom with everyone else. I really hope that I'll be there to enjoy the remainder of my life with her. I know she wants that too.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Here I am, again lying on the cold ground, trying to stay hidden. I don't want to be noticed. It was hard to leave her again. I stopped and visited her a few weeks ago, only yesterday did I leave. I hate saying goodbye to her, but this time she said it wasn't a goodbye, merely a see you later.

I bought a locket while I was there and gave it to her. Right after I took it to someone to engrave a word onto the gold. I know she wanted to cry, I've seen ghosts of tears in her eyes often, the entire time I was down there. It just about killed me. I knew she wasn't crying because I couldn't handle it. One day that'll change.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my lov

It's over, it's over, it's over. I need to get back to her, I need to send her a letter, I need to send her something to let her know I'm okay. It's over, it's over, it's over.

These thoughts have been pounding my brain for so long. I don't know where I am. I know it's over, and I know I need to get back to her. It's done and over with, and this place I'm in, this darkness that threatens to swallow me whole can't destroy my love. It can't take it away.

Suddenly, I'm free, back on the ground. Suddenly I know where I am and I stand up quickly, moving out of the clearing. I see a newspaper article in the streets. It's December, nearly four months since I left, three months since I destroyed him and… I've been presumed dead.

My heart plummets, my blood runs cold. She'd said she would wait but… would she wait for someone presumed dead? Should I go to her and find out? What if she's in a relationship? I can't ask her to get out of it simply because I reappeared. There was only one way to find out, so I treaded the path to the Burrow, deciding not to apparate.

I was surprised when I found her. She was sitting in the garden, fingering the locket. I came up behind her just in time to wonder aloud if she should open it. She seemed surprised to see me, and we talked for a bit. I explained the locket, and I knew right then that we would always be together.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

**/Authors Note/**

**I hope you liked it. I thought it might give a bit of backstory. Review!**


End file.
